


Dance with your heart (your feet will follow)

by mvltihart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvltihart/pseuds/mvltihart
Summary: "There are two types of beings in this universe. Those who dance, and those who do not.""I get it, yes. I'm a dancer. Steve is not."





	Dance with your heart (your feet will follow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm actually so nervous to post this 'cause it's basically my first fic. I really hope you enjoy it nevertheless. A huge thanks goes to Sasha (aka @/legendstony on insta) who beta'd the fic and helped me with the title. I literally couldn't have done it without her.  
Please comment and leave kudos if you like it <3

Most people enjoyed dancing. Some of them professionally, like Tony, who was taught ballroom-dancing from a young age, so that he could attend his parent’s galas. Others were like Thor, who would jump uncoordinatedly to the beat of the music, but enjoy himself nevertheless. But not Steve. Because Steve never danced.

Of course, Tony knew that about Steve from early on in their friendship. The Avengers had to attend galas from time to time for the press, so all of the team would be there.

Tony always charmed the guests with his charisma and dancing skills. Nat would dance with Clint who always stepped on her foot and earned himself a death glare. Thor, whenever he was on earth, would chat amicably with the guests, feeling fascinated by the midgardians. Even Bruce would make small-talk with fellow scientists, enjoying himself in his own way.

The only person that felt out of place was Steve. Steve would look at the dance floor with that sad glint in his eyes, deep in the memories of another time. He would always sit in the corner, avoid talking with anyone for as long as possible. Sometimes he would even escape to the balcony.

That’s where Tony found him one time, a couple months after the Battle of New York.

They weren’t exactly friends, more like friendly teammates. One sure thing is, that Steve started treating him differently ever since he fell through the wormhole. Maybe with more respect.

They never actually apologized for the insults they spat at each other in the hellicarrier, although Steve did try to talk to him about it once or twice.

The point is, they were friendly enough. So that’s why, when Tony saw him standing on the balcony at the Maria Stark foundation gala with that far-away look in his eyes, he decided to go and talk to him.

He walked out of the ballroom to the balcony and stopped in front of the railing next to Steve. For a moment they just stood there and even though they never were really close, the silence was surprisingly comfortable. Steve closed his eyes when a little breeze passed by to savor the feeling. He looked tired, Tony noticed.

“Everything alright, Cap?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle him. As if he could ever scare a super soldier.

“How come you’re not inside?” Steve said deliberately avoiding Tony’s question.

“There's so many investors trying to make small-talk. It gets tiring.” he replied nonchalantly.

Steve hummed softly in agreement.

“Do you want to head inside?” Tony continued.

Steve finally looked at Tony, the sad look back in his eyes. “I would rather stay here for a little bit more.” he replied and turned his head up to the night sky again.

Tony looked ahead as well and they stayed there, silent once again. “You know, it’s hard for me to look at night sky the same way I did before.” he almost whispered.

Steve didn't take his eyes off the sky, but Tony could tell he was still paying attention. He also happened to be quite a patient guy, so he waited for Tony to continue.

“After the wormhole, I mean. I still have nightmares about it, you know? But who am I kidding, I still have nightmares about Afghanistan too, and it’s been quite some time. I know it’s stupid-“ Tony rumbled but Steve cut him off, “It really isn’t”.

Tony waited for Steve to continue.

“I still get nightmares about everything too; Bucky falling, The Commandos, the ice. Sometimes I wake up thinking I’m still in the 40s. I even make JARVIS tell me the date every morning, just to make sure this wasn’t all just a twisted dream” Steve huffed.

“I was never the person to show up to galas and shows. I remember feeling so uncomfortable during the USO tour. But I’m okay with it. It’s just-“ he took a deep breath and then continued. “I see all those people dancing inside and I remember- There was this girl, Peggy. Right before I fell into the ice I promised her to take her out to dance.” he said.

“Aunt Peggy” Tony muttered softly, mostly to himself.

“As you can tell, we never got to dance and I never learned how to do it.” Steve continued.

“Well, it’s never too late” Tony replied with a small smile.

Steve looked down at his shoes and said “No, I want my first dance to be special”.

A breeze of melancholy passed through the air and Tony decided it was enough emotional talk for one night. “Okay, how about we ditch this place and go get some cheeseburgers?” he suggested.

“I don’t think Agent Hill would be pleased with us leaving the gala.” Steve replied, a small smile playing on his face.

“Who cares” replied Tony and then promptly opened the door of the balcony and lead Steve to the back exit of the ballroom.

That night all the stiffness between Steve and Tony vanished. They laughed while eating burgers, _Steve ate half a dozen_, and they exchanged stories, Tony told him about his time in MIT and Steve described his adventures with the commandos.

Just like that a friendship sparked between them.

Tony would invite Steve down to the workshop and the latter would draw the bots while the engineer was working. And if at one point Steve’s drawings contained mostly Tony, rather than his bots, that was solely the artist’s business.

They became each other’s safe place.

It all started during one night when Steve had a rather bad nightmare. Tony found him covered in blankets shivering on the common-room's couch, even though it was like 82 degrees outside.

He made the super soldier a cup of hot chocolate, his mother’s recipe, and left it on the table.

He just sat next to him and put his arm around Steve’s shoulders as to provide him some more warmth. Steve leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder.

They stayed there until Steve stopped shivering, until they could feel the warmth of the morning sun.

Steve untangled himself from the blankets and Tony’s embrace to look directly at the other man with a shy look on his face.

“I was trapped in the ice and around me I could see everyone I lost. My mum, Peggy, The Howling Commandos, Bucky, Erskine, Howard. But I couldn’t do anything because I was trapped and it was cold, so cold.” Steve mumbled.

But he did notice the change in Tony’s expression when he mentioned Howard’s name. “You weren’t close to him, were you?” he asked.

“To whom?” Tony said innocently trying to avoid the subject.

“Your father.” he replied.

“Oh” Tony said and there was silence for a couple of seconds. Steve gave him time to elaborate.

“Since I was born, all I've been for him was the person that would continue his legacy. He didn’t see me as a child, definitely didn’t treat me as one. He saw me as a genius, so he sent me to a boarding school and then to MIT without caring about what _I_ wanted.” he said, all in one breath.

“He never showed me anything remotely close to affection. I remember, when I was four, I made my first circuit board on my own. I showed it to him and for once he seemed happy. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the press, who wanted to take a photo of the Stark heir. And after the press left, my dad took the circuit board and shoved it in the trash.” he continued.

“Tony, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, you were only a child. Howard wasn’t like this, when I knew him.” Steve said with sorrow in his eyes.

“Oh you knew him?” Tony said with a forced bitter laugh. “Cap, you were the only thing he ever talked about. He was obsessed with the idea of finding you and he committed his life to this goal, forgetting he actually had a family.”

“I used to hate you, you know. Howard would always compare me to your greatness and talk about your achievements and how little I’ve done. You were the favorite child, even though you weren’t really there.” the genius continued.

“I’m sorry Tony, you didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.” Steve said. “And I’m sorry for the things I told you that day in the hellicarrier. I didn’t know you, not as the person you really are. I guess... when I looked at you I saw the future and it reminded me of everything I have lost.” he continued.

Tony nodded. “I am sorry, too. I only knew you from my father’s stories. I should have given you a chance to get to know you, Cap.” he said.

“It’s Steve” the other guy muttered.

Tony hummed in question.

“My name. I would prefer it, if you called me Steve. Everyone here sees me as Captain America, treats me like I’m Cap. But we’re not the same person. I prefer being Steve Rogers, just a kid from Brooklyn.” he continued.

“Okay, Steve.” Tony said softly and hugged the other man.

Steve went stiff for a couple of seconds. He knew Tony was a man that showed his affection with touches, but he wasn’t used to that kind of treatment. At least not in the 21st century. After a while he relaxed and hugged the engineer back.

They stayed like this for some time. Could have been minutes, could have been hours, they wouldn’t have been able to tell. They only knew that they felt contempt in each other’s arms, the first rays of sunlight painting their skin.

After that night, every time one of them had a nightmare, they would go to find comfort in the other man. Tony had even set up JARVIS to alert him every time Steve had a nightmare. Little did he know that Steve had done the same thing.

The friendship between the two men only grew stronger. Even the other team-members started noticing that things weren’t strictly friendly between them anymore.

That’s why Natasha wasn’t surprised when she walked in the communal kitchen one morning and found Tony making coffee wearing Steve’s sweatshirt.

The previous day, a mission had gone wrong and Clint had jumped of the wrong side of the building. Because of that Tony hadn’t been able to catch him on time. Fortunately, it was only a two-story building, so he only acquired three broken ribs, but the memory of him falling was still fresh on everyone’s minds.

After the mission ended, Tony immediately disappeared into his lab and enforced a full lock down mode. Not that he would have stayed for the debrief otherwise, but he didn’t even make a snarky comment before leaving for the workshop.

That’s why Steve was standing outside the lab that night. “JARVIS, could you please notify Tony I’m outside.”

“Sir is aware of your presence.” answered the AI.

“Then will he let me in?” Steve inquired.

“I’m afraid your access has been denied, Captain.” Steve got up from the spot he had been sitting on for the last 40 minutes, with his back against the lab’s glass wall.

He stretched his arms and looked directly at the lab’s camera. “Tony, if you don’t open the door in the next thirty seconds I’m breaking the glass.” he said confidently.

“Please, shellhead, let me in.” he whispered.

Ten seconds later the door opened and Steve walked in to find the engineer sitting on a stool, staring blankly at a piece of machinery that looked like widow’s bites.

“Tony...” he said placatingly. “Everything okay?” he continued while walking closer to his friend.

“I-I can’t-“ Tony said suddenly. His hands shaking were shaking. “Can’t fix it- I thought I knew how to but I can’t-“ he stammered.

Steve had come next to him by this point and took Tony’s hands in his, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, you’re tired. You’ll fix it tomorrow.” he said softly.

“No- no... Nat will need it and- and what if her bites aren’t ready and she has to go on a mission and-“ the other man said, his voice audibly shaking.

“Hey... hey Shellhead, look at me.”

Tony lifted his gaze to meet Steve’s.

“Nat isn’t going anywhere, you can finish it tomorrow.” he continued. “And you couldn’t have caught Clint on time. It wasn’t your fault Tony and you know it. He read the coordinates wrong and we are very lucky he’s still alive, but his fall wasn’t your fault.”

Tears collected in Tony’s eyes and a sob escaped his lips. “I.. I had to be there.” he stammered through his tears. “He-he was counting on me.”

“It was impossible to catch him on time. You did the best you could.” Steve said and the other man broke down full on sobbing. The captain gathered Tony in his arms and stayed like that until the engineer seemed to have calmed down.

“Hey, I have an idea. Wanna go get some fresh air?” suggested Steve while loosening his arms around the shorter man.

“Winghead, it’s 3 am there’s no way in hell I’m going for a run.” Tony said with a small smile on his face. Steve counted it as a win.

“Wasn’t thinking about running, no.” he chuckled. “Come on, follow me.” he said while moving towards the exit of the lab.

“Will you tell where we’re going?” Tony asked when they walked in the elevator.

“Patience is a virtue.” the super soldier replied.

“Watch out Cap, your inner ninety year old is showing.” Steve laughed while the elevator doors opened.

“So, the terrace?” Tony looked unimpressed, but Steve walked towards the open space nevertheless.

“Sometimes, I feel like I don’t belong here. In this time.” he confessed while he sat on the edge of the building and looked at the night sky. Tony sat next to him silently.

“And it’s even the simplest things; I will try to put a movie on TV or my starkphone will get a notification for an update and I will think _‘I don’t know how to do that. I never needed to know how to do that’_ and I would just feel so out of place.”

“Everyone expects me to adjust in the 21st century like nothing happened. And I think I’m doing a good job with the Avengers helping me, with you by my side. It’s just... sometimes I miss how much easier everything used to be.”

“So, during those times I go up here and I look at the night sky, because many things may have changed in this century, but this hasn’t. Maybe the buildings are taller now and the air is more polluted, but I couldn’t really see the stars back then either and that’s kind of comforting.”

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” Tony said suddenly. “It means a lot.”

“Anything for you.” Steve said as he turned to look at Tony. He hadn’t realized how close the other man was sitting and now their faces were inches apart. Tony looked deep into his azure eyes and then his eyes wandered down to his lips. They were so close he could feel Steve's breath on his lips.

Suddenly, a cold breeze passed by them and Tony shivered. Just like that the moment was gone.

It was in that moment when Steve realized that the genius had come out there only wearing his blank tank top. He promptly removed his sweatshirt and handed it to Tony. The other man stared at it for a second and then accepted the offer. Steve couldn’t deny how good his clothes looked on the shorter guy. A sort of possessive feeling overcame him.

An hour later, an hour full of talking about their insecurities and laughing about their most random thoughts, they decided it was time to head to bed.

So, when Natasha saw Tony that morning, she only gave him a pointed look and opened the cupboard to get herself a box of cereal.

“What?” Tony asked, suspicious.

“So, you and Steve, huh? Took you long enough.” she said nonchalantly.

“Shut up, it’s not like that.” he said while staring down at his coffee. “I don’t even know if he swings that way.” Natasha hummed.

“By the way he’s looking at you, I think it’s safe to say his does.” she replied after a moment. “Shoot your shot, you have nothing to lose.”

“My friendship with him? My dignity?” he said desperately. “I think you’ve lost that a long time ago, приятель” Nat answered. Tony shrugged.

“And I’m pretty sure Steve isn’t going to change the way he thinks of you, even if he doesn’t share your feelings, which he does.” she continued.

“Anyway, how’s Legolas?” He said swiftly changing the subject. Natasha allowed it,knowing there was no reason to push Tony into talking about his feelings more.

“He’ll get better, don’t stress yourself about it.” she said as saw the defeated look on Tony’s face. “You know he doesn’t blame you for falling-“ she started.

“Let’s not talk about it.” the engineer interrupted.

“Very well, you want to go grab a coffee later and plan Steve’s birthday party?” Natasha suggested.

“Sounds good, I’ll call you on my lunch break.” Tony said while pouring his now cold coffee into the sink and heading for the elevator.

And they actually did a great job at planning the mentioned party. It wasn’t anything big, Steve’s not that kind of guy. All the Avengers were there, their friends, a couple of agents and other associates.

Admittedly, Steve seemed to be having fun chatting with his friends and doing Clint’s ridiculous dares. Tony hadn’t seen him this happy in a long time.

He was observing the other man with a fond look, while the Captain was doing a competition with Thor as to who will fit the most marshmallows in his mouth, after Clint’s request, of course.

He was so focused on the other guy, he didn’t even notice Rhodey sitting down onto the stool next to him.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” he said startling Tony.

“God, honey bear, I have a heart condition.” he placed a hand over his heart dramatically. “And I don’t have anything to say to anyone.” he added innocently.

“Tony...” Rhodey started with a warning tone. The other man looked him straight in the eyes. “You broke up with Pepper a long time ago, it’s good you’re getting out there again.” he said smiling encouragingly.

“And the Captain is a great guy, as far as I know, he can make you happy. I can see the way you look at him.” he continued.

“Like what?” Tony said with a stubborn look on his face.

“Like he is the only one in the room right now.” his long time friend replied.

“Maybe you’re right.” Tony admitted, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked over to Steve again. Now the competition was over and most of the guests were dancing on the dance floor. The Captain was sitting on the couch alone observing everyone with a joyful look. Tony wanted Steve to always look this happy.

He went to the couch and sat next to the other guy.

“Having fun?” he asked with a smile.

“I really am.” Steve answered truthfully. “Everything is perfect, Shellhead. Thank you, you didn’t have to go that far for me.”

“Well, Nat also helped me organize the gathering.” Tony replied nonchalantly. “Anyways, how old are you now? Three hundred?” he changed the subject.

“You’re hilarious, Tony.” the other man replied dryly but with a small smile on his face. “Oh and thank you for soundproofing the tower.” he said shyly.

“Don’t worry about it, I know how it can get with all these Fourth of July celebrations” he said while sparing a quick glance to Rhodey.

Suddenly the music changed to a song from the 40s, Tony had made sure to include songs from all the decades in the mix, but especially from Steve’s time. It was the perfect timing to make a move.

He promptly stood up and looked down at his best friend. “Wanna go dance?” he said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Tony-“ Steve replied in an exasperated tone. Tony felt his heart breaking.

“I just told you I want my first dance-“ he continued when he saw the disappointment in Tony’s eyes.

“to be special.” Tony finished. “I’m sorry, I forgot” he said lamely. 

_I’m sorry I’m not that special person for you_, went unspoken.

Steve looked even more exasperated and suddenly stood up. “We could go somewhere more quiet though.” he said hopeful.

Tony was split; _what if he just wants to make clear how little I mean to him? What if he feels the same?_

“How about my floor?” Tony suggested_. It would be a good chance to give him his gift and maybe he’ll forget why we even went there, _he thought.

“Great” Steve replied nervously and headed for the elevator with Tony on his tail.

The elevator ride was quiet, a nervous energy very prominent in the confined space. When they reached Tony’s floor, the two men went straight for the couch and sat there silently looking at each other for a few moments.

“You know what?” Tony said breaking the silence. “I should probably give you your present, I left it in my room.” he continued while getting up and heading for his room.

Meanwhile Steve looked around the genius’s suite in wonder. It wasn’t the first time he’d been there, but it didn’t fail to amaze him every single time. Apart from the breathtaking view, as Tony’s floor was one of the highest in the building, the technology that decorated the apartment seemed surreal.

He knew that Tony had designed the Captain’s floor in a way that would remind him of his past; it was warmer, homey with a wall full of old newspapers and photographs. Whereas the engineer’s apartment was more impersonal and practical. Steve knew for a fact that his bedroom looked brand-new every time he saw it. That was mostly due to the fact that Tony didn’t spend much time on his floor, mostly staying at his workshop or the communal floor.

The genius came back carrying a simple cardboard box with a red, white and blue bow on it. He sat on the couch with his body turned towards the captain and before giving him the box he said “So, I went to SHIELD’s storage room and I found something I think you would like to have”

Steve took the present and delicately removed the ribbon.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it, I won’t mind” Tony blurted out.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s great. You didn’t even have to get me anything, the party was enough. Hell, you letting us stay at your tower was enough.” The blond replied and proceeded to open the box.

“Tony...” he whispered. His eyes had started watering. “I-How did you..” he gasped.

His eyes were focused on the old sketchbook in his hands. “I thought I had lost it when I woke up after the ice.” his voice trembled. He turned the yellowish pages and saw his old drawings. _He couldn’t believe this was happening._

“God, I didn’t mean to make you cry-I thought you would like it, I’m sorry” the other man said.

He turned to Tony abruptly and engulfed him in a crashing hug. “I love it.” he whispered softly. “Thank you.”

Steve let the smaller man go and opened the sketchbook again. He showed Tony all of his old drawings; of Bucky, Peggy, beautiful sceneries he found while traveling Europe with the Commandos. He told him the stories behind each one of them with a fond smile on his face. He could finally remember his past without the feeling of asearing need to go back. Tony nodded, asked questions and let him take his time while his voice stuttered throughout some of his stories.

When he finally closed the notebook he realized how close Tony was sitting next to him. The shorter man turned to look at him. They were so close their noses were almost touching.

“Tony..” Steve whispered. “I hope I’m not reading into this wrong, but may I kiss you?

Tony chuckled softly at his old-fashioned manners. “By all means.” he replied and Steve closed the distance between them.

That kiss was nothing Tony had ever felt before. He obviously had plenty of experience from the past, but the love and care Steve poured into it was unparalleled. Of course he lacked Tony’s practiced ease, but his excitement and eagerness made up for it.

The smaller man climbed onto the Captain’s lap and they continued making out heavily until they broke it for air.

“Shellhead..” Steve said warily.

_Oh no, he realized he made a mistake, _Tony panicked internally.

“I don’t want this to be an one time thing. I don’t want to pretend nothing happened. I’m so in love with you. I have been for quite some time now. I want to go on dates with you and wake up every morning next to you.” the blond continued.

“Then I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Tony replied beaming, while pulling Steve in for another mind blowing kiss.

The next morning Steve lied on his stomach in Tony’s king sized bed while the other man lazily wrote equations with his finger on his bare back. It was definitely too early for Tony, the first rays of sun coloring the room, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He finally felt content.

“I’m in love with you, too” he whispered to the sleeping man beside him. Little did he know, Steve had actually heard him.

That’s how their relationship bloomed.

They would fight together along with the other Avengers and then Steve would stay in the workshop with Tony until he thought it was time to drag the smaller man to bed. They would go out on dates, to Tony’s favorite Italian restaurant and the blond would make him order every time just so he could listen to his practiced Italian accent. When there wasn’t any Avengers business they would have weekend expeditions to Tony’s mansion in Malibu. Steve would take the genius to museums and tell him about the technique of the works of art. In exchange Tony would take him to the Planetarium and talk about the stars for hours. He also loved to surprise his boyfriend with premium tickets to baseball games.

The only thing they hadn’t done at that point was to go dancing. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but he respected his boyfriend’s wish. He just wished _he was special enough for the captain._

One lazy afternoon they were down in the workshop, Tony updating one of his repulsors while Steve looked at him from the couch, a soft smile playing on his lips. Loud music could be heard from the lab’s speakers and even though it had been hard for the man out of time to get used to it at first, now he wouldn’t have it any other way. While the genius was working with a sway of his hips to the beat of the music, the other man was playing catch with Dum-E.

At one point the song switched to Thunderstruck and Tony started dancing all around the workshop, head banging and mouthing the lyrics. With incredulous dance moves he went towards Steve, who was laughing with an adoring look in his eyes.

“Come on!” Tony shouted over the loud music while trying to lift his boyfriend from his sitting position by grabbing his arm. “I know it’s not your scene, but have some fun!”

Steve almost got up when suddenly his happy demeanor shifted and he forcefully pulled his arm back. “Tony..” he said with a stern look on his face.

The smaller man immediately got the message. It was clear from the heartbroken look on his face. _A year, we’ve been dating for more than a year and I’m still not special._ He felt like crying.

“I-I’m sorry... I forgot-I gotta go get some notes I... forgot ehm.. there.” Tony said while running out of the lab.

“Tony..” Steve said exasperated, but before he could even move the other man had already left the room. He took some deep breaths and headed out of the lab as well. He walked towards the elevator.

“The elevator is currently being used by Sir and I think he would prefer to be left alone.” JARVIS said, albeit with a cold undertone. Steve always admired the feeling of protectiveness the AI had towards his creator.

“It’s okay, I’ll take the stairs.” he replied heading for the communal floor. After a little more than an hour he went to the terrace. Tony was sitting there alone with slumped shoulders, looking down. The blond carefully sat next to him. Now that he was closer enough, he could tell his boyfriend had been crying. It broke his heart to see his lover like that.

“Hey..” Steve uttered softly.

“I’m sorry I overreacted” Tony replied without looking at him. “I know- It’s stupid-“ he stuttered. “It’s just- We’ve been together for thirteen months and I just thought...” he closed his eyes.

“What?” Steve asked softly.

Tony opened his eyes again and they were filled with tears. “That I would be someone special to you by now” he chocked.

“Sweetheart...” Steve’s heart broke and he pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. He rested his chin on the brunette’s head. “You are the most important person in my life and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. You_ are_ my special person.”

“Then why...” Tony whispered.

“I- I know it sounds ridiculous, I do. These just weren’t the right circumstances. I want to save my first dance, _our first dance, _for a special day.” Steve replied, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Tony pulled away from the hug enough to look at his boyfriend his hopeful eyes. “Really?” he asked in a small voice.

“Of course, you’re the love of my life and that’s never goin’ to change.” he said and kissed him softly.

“Okay, now we should go have some dinner, it’s getting late.” he continued.

“I could tell JARVIS to order take-out.” Tony replied while getting up, already shifting to a happier demeanor.

“Actually, I may have prepared something for us.” the taller man whispered into his ear in a deep voice.

They walked into the elevator in a comfortable silence and pressed the button of the communal floor. When they reached the kitchen Tony sensed a familiar scent.

“Oh god is that-“ he gasped

“Yes it is” Steve cut him off with a wide smile. “I asked JARVIS for the recipe and I know, of course, that this will be nothing like Jarvis’ lasagna, but I remember you telling me that it used to be your favorite meal, reminded you of your roots.”

If Tony wasn’t already in love with the man, he would have fallen for him right at that moment.

“That’s amazing, _tesoro_. Thank you so much.” he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and ran excitedly towards his chair.

“Okay, okay let me serve first.” Steve replied with a fond eye roll.

He waited anxiously for Tony to take the first bite.

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

Of course, it was nothing like Jarvis’ experienced cooking, earned by years of preparing meals in the kitchen for the Starks, but Steve’s sentiment made up for it. “It’s _perfect_.” he replied with the softest smile on his lips.

That’s also what Steve cooked for him, roughly, a year later. He had visibly improved his skills, but Tony would eat anything his boyfriend made for him anyway.

After the home-cooked dinner, they went to the terrace, which had become _their place_ by that point.When one of them wasn’t feeling well, the other just knew he would be on the roof. Sometimes, they went there to stargaze, the blond was fascinated by the stars that rarely appeared in the polluted sky.

Tony had even set up a telescope for them. They had camped there a few times, just with a mattress, many blankets and plenty of ice cream. That place was sacred to them and even the other Avengers knew better than to intrude.

Tonight, though, was special, because the sky looked like it was on fire. One of the most enchanting sunsets Tony had ever seen in his life. It was a beautiful mix of yellows, blues, oranges and reds that made the view look like a painting. That’s why the genius walked straight to the railing when the elevator doors opened. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the sky. He even considered taking the iron man suit to get a closer look to that beauty.

He didn’t even notice when Steve walked close behind him.

“Tony..” he said nervously. The smaller man just hummed for him to continue, his sole focus on the sight before him.

“Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?” the blond continued, the nervous tone still clear in his voice.

“If you asked nicely.” Tony replied absentmindedly without even registering what his boyfriend told him.

“Well, I am. Uhm. Asking nicely, that is.” Steve said with a nervous chuckle.

_That was when it hit him._

When Tony realized what was happening, he immediately tore his eyes away from the evening sky and turned abruptly to face his boyfriend. He was on one knee, one hand holding a small velvet box with a breath-taking ring inside, looking at Tony with hopeful eyes.

The genius was completely in shock. Not because he didn’t want this, this is all he wanted for the past two years. He just didn’t think that Steve would want to spend the rest of his life with him.

Steve took Tony’s silence as a reason to keep talking.

“I-I forgot everything that I planned in my mind, but it’s okay... When I woke up after the ice, I felt so lost. I couldn’t fit in this century , I had lost all the people important to me. And then I met you. You were like a spitfire, smart mouth, fast moves. You were the future, everything that was alien to me and I hated that. I thought you were arrogant and only cared about your personal gain. But then I saw you sacrificing yourself without a second thought and I realized how wrong I had been about you. At first I thought you reminded me of Howard, but truth to be told, you are nothing like him. Because _you care_. You would do anything for your family and you’re always there for us. Loving you came so easily, Shellhead. Once we became friends, I realized what a generous, loving person you are. I understood that there is a lot more to you than what meets the eye and I wanted to get to know the real you. And you let me. You lowered your walls, but you also helped me to lower mine. You gave me a reason to love the future. You didn’t give me a home, Tony, you are my home. So, will you make me the happiest fella in this universe, probably multiverse according to your theories, and marry me?” he finally said, his hand trembling with anticipation.

Tony closed his eyes for a second and all he could see was him and Steve in 40 years, sitting on a bench outside of their retirement house holding hands while looking at each other adoringly.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Steve’s with the brightest smile spreading on his face.

“Yes.” he said softly.

His boyfriend, actually fiancé, got up and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss while putting the ring on his finger. When they pulled apart for air, Steve was beaming. _I don’t think I’ve ever see him that happy. I did this to him. _

“Should we take the celebrations somewhere else?” Tony said in a suggestive manner and Steve immediately lowered his head for another kiss. This time, though, he lifted his boyfriend by the thighs, while the smaller man slung his legs around the blond’s waist.

They walked like that to the elevator, _thank god for Steve’s enhanced sense of direction ‘cause otherwise they would have fallen off the roof. _And pressed the button to Tony’s suite, which had at one point become_ their _suite.

That was to be expected, of course, because Steve’s floor was too personalized. Filled with old photographs and reminders of his past. They wanted something to make _theirs_ and as the engineer rarely went to his suite anyway, they found the perfect space in it. Now, anyone that walked in could see Steve’s newspaper on the table, a tablet thrown onto the sofa, the shield next to the bedroom’s closet, Tony’s clothes all over the place, proof that people actually lived there.

They hadn’t even noticed when they started living together. It came to them as naturally as breathing. Tony would steal his boyfriends shirts, his closet was already filled with them. Steve already had a spare toothbrush and a shaving kit for the mornings after he had stayed over, so he didn’t even have to bring many items with him.

Three months after that monumental night, Tony was sitting in his workshop looking at his ring as it glinted under the artificial light. The band was silver, made of vibranium with a light blue stone in the middle. It looked just like Tony’s reactor. Of course, he knew about Steve’s obsession with that horrid machine.

_“It is keeping you alive, how can I not love it.” _he would always say and kiss the scar tissue around it softly.

Sometimes, when his nightmares got pretty bad, he would put his head on Tony’s chest or he would take a hold of his wrist, because his heartbeat calmed him down.

They were each other’s anchor.

Steve always knew a way to calm Tony down from his panic attacks. He brought him food in the lab and dragged him to their room when he had been working for too long to make sure he eats and sleeps enough. He would tell him he loves him every night to calm his insecurities. He attended the galas with him most of the times, mostly to keep the greedy investors away from his genius boyfriend.

And Tony would go down to the gym if the blond was locked away there for far too long. He would always call when he was away on long business trips. He never pressured Steve to announce their relationship to the public, although the other man never actually minded kissing him during their outdoor dates. And when Steve woke up from a really bad nightmare, shaking in Tony’s arms, the smaller man would sing Italian lullabies to him to help him calm down.

Steve loved Tony’s Italian background. Not only because of the sweet melodies he would sing to the blond, but also from the excitement he got when he went to Italian restaurants or when he cooked a traditional dish himself. Steve did know some Italian from his time in Europe, but every time Tony spoke the language, he was absolutely gone for the guy.

That is, also, why they chose to get married in Italy. They thought it would be better to have an outdoor wedding in Sirmione, a breathtaking region and they only invited their close friends.

The night before the wedding day, they had slept separately, because Steve insisted that they should follow the tradition and not see each other before their wedding. Tony called him old fashioned, but followed his words. The genius stayed in a mansion his mother owned in the region with Rhodey and Pepper, while Steve and most of the guests stayed in a hotel nearby.

They didn’t have a bachelor party or anything of the sort. Steve spent the night playing cards with the other Avengers while Tony drunk sparkling water, watched and criticized sappy movies with his closest friends. At one point, around 3am Tony laid in the mansion’s king sized bed with Pepper sleeping peacefully on the other side and Rhodey laying asleep on top of their feet.

He couldn’t sleep, but not because he had second thoughts, he just couldn’t believe _this was actually happening_. He was a man with a magnet on his chest that played superhero in a metal suit marrying a super soldier who was more than 90 years old. If someone had told him any of that ten years prior he would have laughed in their face.

He giggled at the absurdity of it all.

Absentmindedly, he took his phone out of his pocket and, without even thinking about it, called Steve.

“Tony..” a drowsy voice could be heard from the end of the line. “Everything okay?” Steve continued softly. Tony had obviously woke him up, but he couldn’t even feel guilty about it.

“We are getting married tomorrow.” he said.

“We are.” the blond replied with a huff of amusement.

“I just- I cant believe it’s actually happening.” he whispered carefully trying not to wake his friends up.

“Me too, but I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” his soon-to-be husband replied and even though Tony couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling.

“Well then, see you tomorrow.” he said and ended the call after hearing Steve hum softly in agreement.

The ceremony the next day went smoothly and weirdly enough the grooms didn’t even feel a tad anxious. They have never felt so sure about anything in their lives. Getting married felt like the most normal thing for them at that point.

Tony wore a black suit and a red tie with golden stripes. Steve picked a dark blue suit with a dark red bow tie for himself.

Pepper was the one that walked Tony down the aisle, with Rhodey and Bruce as his best men. Steve’s were Clint, Natasha and Thor and even though the Norse god couldn’t really grasp the concept of midgardian weddings, he was thrilled to participate. There weren’t many guests with Fury, Maria and Coulson sitting closely in the front row.

Peggy was also there. 

_After Steve told Tony his army stories, the smaller man contacted her, so the blond could see her again. Steve had no idea that Peggy, or Aunt Peggy as Tony called her, was so close to his new friend. He was touched to see her again and remember their old stories or share some new ones. He would visit often and Peggy would tell him about her family, her wonderful grandchildren and even though the blond never told her about his feelings for Tony, she could tell by the look on his eyes every time he spoke about the genius. “He’s a good guy. He has made some mistakes in the past, but he has a truly good heart.” she told him one time. “I know” he smiled softly._

The other rows were filled with some agents, other friendsand a couple of Tony’s Italian cousins_, _but all in all it was a small ceremony.

They decided not to write their own vows. They didn’t want to get too sentimental or worry about saying the correct stuff. So, they thought it would be better to keep it classy. After all, what mattered was they had each other then and forever.

And if they shed some tears when they saw each other at the aisle, no one mentioned it.

Their first kiss as a married couple was chaste, but filled with so much love and bone deep happiness, Tony thought it was going to overwhelm his weak heart.

Though, the reception afterwards was a completely different situation. It still had a classy tone, but everyone was loose from the abundance of alcohol and tasteful music. It took place in a prairie near the ceremony settings, where they exchanged their vows. The scenery was breath-taking. They had set big tents and filled the space they had cleared with tables and lanterns. The pale candle lights looked magical combined with the soft colors of the sunset.

Rhodey was the first one to make a toast to the newlyweds and didn’t omit to mention some of Tony’s memorable stories from MIT. All in all, it was a sweet speech filled with laughter and love. Tony stubbornly insisted that his tears were caused by his allergies.

Then, almost to everyone’s surprise, Natasha made a toast. It was short, but also emotional and touching and that was when they all realized that they had become each other’s family. A group of remarkable individuals that couldn’t live without each other.

The married couple cut the cake and drunk champagne. Well, it was actually apple juice, _Tony wouldn’t break his two year sober mark now_, but it was sweet to pretend.The whole time they were looking into each other’s eyes, beaming and hardly realizing that there were other people around them.

All the guests seemed to be having fun, now having finished their meals, they crowded the impromptu dance floor. Thor had brought his girlfriend, Jane, and tried not to step on her feet while she laughed absentmindedly. Clint had actually improved his skills and now danced with Natasha, or any female guest available, with ease. Bruce still wasn’t feeling the concept of dancing, but gave in under Darcy’s insistent nagging and granted her a dance. After his mandatory dance with Pepper, who was now swirling around with Rhodey, Tony sat down at his table again and looked around for Steve.

He was sitting at a table filled with vets, old war buddies, but when he caught Tony’s eye, the adoring look on his face was unmistakable. He kindly excused himself from his older company and walked towards his husband.

“So..” he started with a mischievous glint on his blue eyes. Tony looked at him with a soft smile on his face. “So?” he prompted.

“I think you owe me a dance.” the blond said with a growing smile on his face.

Tony needed a moment to register what his husband had said. “Wait really? You-you actually mean it?”

“Well, _it is_ the most special day of my life that I get to spend with the most beautiful person I know” Steve replied in amusement.

“So... will you do me the honor?” He held out his hand to Tony to prompt him to get up.

No matter how old he got, no matter how many years would pass, one thing Tony could never erase from his memory would be the smile on Steve’s face as he took his hand, got up and lead him towards the dance floor.

The dance itself didn’t look professional, the inexperienced Captain stumbling on his husband’s feet and both of them failing to synchronize. But they danced until there was no more song playing, until all the guests had left and it was just the two of them under the stars looking into each other’s eyes like it was the only thing that mattered in the world.

From a viewers point, their first dance probably didn’t seem ideal.

But to them, _it was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles:  
-Dance motherfucker dance.  
-Dance. Dance. Dance. Please Steve dance or imma punch you in your fucking face. Dance  
-Dancing with me, my dear. Steve, I'm begging you, move your fucking feet.


End file.
